powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tethys
Tethys is an inhabited moon, the homeworld of Ground Squadron and Sting Squad. Description Tethys is one of four moons orbiting a gas giant. It is smaller than Earth, but like it, has several different environments. It contains two major continents, Ephano and Creneis, both of which are bisected by the equator and thus mostly variations on tropical jungle, although nations to the extreme north or south, such as the Sao Islands and Prosper, are rocky and cold. The planet contains two primary species, Mirandans and Creneisians. Creneisians are basically human-looking, but oviparous, born with unusually long and sharp nails on their big toes used to help them hatch. They alsoy have aon the outer sides of each ankle—male's are venomous. They're not constant breeders like humans; they have cycles every four months They are semi-aquatic, though more comfortable on land, and possess slight electroreception. Mirandans, on the other hand, are four-armed and blue, more at home in the trees than the water. Unlike Earth, Tethysian insects tend to be very large and are frequently domesticated, while mammals and birds are small. The planet's most unique species are the Tethysians, semi-sentient beings which are used as living spaceships. Most extraplanetary invasions are in order to gain control of them. This is also the reason the planet is named after them. History Most of Tethys's history was a complex series of alliances, wars and truces, until spaceflight was finally achieved approximately two hundred years ago. As Tethys grew more advanced, outside forces became interested, and some started to invade. The Creneis Empire was formed partly to combat these invasions, and from them sprang the Ground Squadron Power Rangers, five heroes whose powers were given to representatives of each of the five Creneisian nations, created exclusively for interplanetary warfare. In each generation, new Rangers were chosen, although several never saw action. The most recent invasion was from one of their neighboring moons, inhabited by a race of werewolves called the Pack. They were defeated and are currently in peace talks with Tethys. Just recently, the Creneisian Emperor began permanent peace talks with the Mirandans. This led to a decision to integrate representatives of Miranda and Riel into the newest generation of Ground Squadron, to public controversy. Nations Kastalia A nation in the Creneisian Empire, primarily dedicated to industry, and the capital of the Empire. Its culture is very community-oriented, divided by apartment buildings--everyone knows each other inside, they almost all work in the same factory, and are treated as extended family even if they are not related. Kastalians are stereotyped as loud, forward and people who share everything--food, beds, baths--whether it's wanted or not. Prosper The northernmost nation of the Creneisian Empire, a rocky, mountainous and cold place with a climate similar to Scotland. It is known for its ore industry and the origin of the Sons of Inauri, a male-exclusive religious order dedicated to combat. They are commonly called upon to fill elite forces or become assassins. Rinoe The only Creneisian nation on the Ephano continent, Rinoe is built over extensive swampland, like a tropical version of Venice on Earth. It exports agriculture and provides merchants. It has a very complex, formal and large noble class stereotyped as obsessed with rules and decorum, and constantly getting engaged and breaking it off as political alliances change. The Sao Islands A southern chain of islands splintering off from Creneis, known for its fishing industry and more importantly, Tethysian breeding. The aquatic environment provides a place to learn flying techniques without having to deal with gravity, before they are put into space. Miranda Miranda is the primary homeland of Mirandans (although, like Native Americans on Earth, the term is a generalization), a swamplike jungle filled with loose confederations of tribes. Basti A large Mirandan island constantly at war with Rinoe over the rights to the channel dividing their two nations. Riel A Mirandan commonwealth and the only nation the Creneisian Empire will acknowledge as civilized. It is equatorial, mostly composed of grasslands and savanna. Category:Power Rangers: Sting Squad Category:Planets